villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal General Marder
Hey guys! so I just finished playing Titanfall 2 which I got for free this month thanks to my Playstation Plus account and I think I got a candidate worthy of discussion. But first lets talk about the game. What’s The Work? Titanfall 2 is a First Person Shooter game set in a sci-fi world where players control Titans, mecha-style exoskeletons and their pilots, who are agile and equipped with a variety of skills ranging from wall-running to cloaking. Technically serving as a sequel to the original, it has a single-player campaign that the original lacks. The campaign follows Jack Cooper, a rifleman from the Frontier Militia, who bonds with his mentor's Titan BT-7274 after his mentor is killed. Together, they embark on a quest to stop the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC) from launching a superweapon that is threatening to destroy the Militia planet Harmony. The person behind said super weapon is this guy, General Marder . Who Is He? What Has He Done? General Maurder is the primary antagonist of 2 and the IMC’s ARES (Archaeological Research) Division where led the invasion of the planet Typhoon, killing and/or oppressing all the inhabitants living there while he would use Typhoon to set his base of operations. Would would also lead the attack on Colony G21 in another planet where killing everyone in the colony that resisted him. As for the other people in Colony G21 he would take them to Typhoon he perform heinous experiments on them by exposing them to the energy of the Ark, leading to their horrific and painful deaths. As for the Ark, it is an energy resource that was used for the super-weapon, the Fold Weapon. The Fold Weapon was created by Marder to destroy planets in which Marder intends to use to destroy planets abundantly inhabited by the Militia and kill the tens of millions inhabiting them. So, Marder hired the mercenary group mostly compiled of psychos for hire call Apex Predators, to retrieve the Ark for him where he plans to use it to power the Fold Weapon. He also allows and even condones The Apex Predators to commit wonton cruelty and slaughter towards the inhabitants on Typhoon and lies to Militia soldiers that he’ll spare them if they surrender to him, only to have his soldiers and mercenaries kill them. Upon retrieving the Ark, Marder puts it inside The Fold Weapon where he activates the weapon and aims it at the Militia’s most populous planet, Harmony, interning to destroy the planet and kill the 40 million people inhabiting it. However Jack Cooper destroys the Fold Weapon where Marder then orders Apex Predator leader Kuben Blisk to kill him. However Blisk refuses to kill Jack, since Marder never payed him to kill Jack and as far as Blisk is concerned he completed his contract with Marder. By then Blisk spares Jack, Jack foils Marder’s genocidal plans, and Marder is still at large. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? Any Other Militating Factors? Now then Marder claims to be doing all of this for the greater good for human kind. However, an audio log has him say that he places absolutely no value on human life whatsoever, and he is committing all of his atrocities including destroying plants and experimenting on humans to death solely to shape the universe to how Marder sees fit. Marder also shows no care and concern for the wellbeing for his soldiers and the mercenaries he hired merely viewing all as expendable and disposable for his plans and his allegiance for the IMC is solely based that their ideology is similar to Mardar’s own twist views on progression rather than any genuine loyalty to the corporation. So yeah no redeeming qualities here either Now there are some concerns that Marder doesn’t appear enough to establish an influence. I’m hear to debunk those claims, in that Marder has made appearance in person during as mission where Jack time travels, there are numerous audio logs of him explaining his goal and atrocities that he has committed or is going to commit while also establishing a personality, his voice is heard throughout the game commanding his troops, he appears as a hologram directly ordering the Apex Predators on what to do and there is clear evidence link Marder to all the destruction and death in the game. Heinousness For all the atrocities atrocities that he has committed such killing and experiment on an entire colony full of innocent men, women, and children, and creating a weapon of mass destruction and intending to use that to obliterate entire planets and killing millions, if not billions of people, starting with the planet Harmony, I say that Marder clears the heinous standard easily. Now other villains in the game include The Apex Predators, which is mostly comprised of sociopaths. However their crimes are mostly evenly spread and they don’t really standout. Plus, there’s their leader Blisk who decides not to kill Jack. That said Marder already surpass them in heinousness by a country mile due to his omnicidal designs alone. Final Verdict I’ll leave it all to you guys Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals